Clash
by bloomsburry
Summary: Steve Rogers, a.k.a Captain America, had planned to crash the bomber plane Valkyrie into the Arctic. However, the aircraft had stopped functioning and plummeted somewhere near an isolated island. He survived but was badly injured. There, Steve met an Amazon Princess named Diana, a.k.a the future Wonder Woman.


**Steve Rogers is 27, Diana Prince is 21 (biologically in looks).**

* * *

 _I'm gonna need a rain check on that dance._ Steve Rogers recalled the last words he had spoken to Peggy right before the Valkyrie had started going haywire.

The sudden wild lurching motion of the craft had started when it pass over the Bermuda Triangle. All the lights were blinking erratically, emergency noises blaring loudly on the cockpit, and the navigation and communication systems were fluctuating.

Try as he might to regain control of the aircraft, even when he didn't know a thing about avionics. Steve just started randomly pushing buttons, pulling some levers or throttles, and manoeuvring the control wheel, but the aircraft wasn't responding to him in the slightest.

Considering that he had originally planned to crash the aircraft himself in the Arctic, there was no reason for him to send out a distress signal. Even if he started saying 'Mayday, Mayday, Mayday', his signal wouldn't be able to go through when the radio communication was down.

A moment later, the entire control system and the jet propellers went dead. The craft start tipping over, its nose gradually pointing down.

Steve braced himself for impact as the plane nose-dived towards the ocean below.

The Valkyrie rolled through the skies uncontrollably, the craft was losing altitude at a terrifying speed and the blood rushed towards Steve's head, making him feel nauseous and disoriented.

Nevertheless, he was still highly aware when the aircraft started to break apart. The glass wind shield in front of him splintered into a shower of glass, cutting through the skin of his face and his suit. Then, he heard an ear-splitting, metallic grating roar, like the sound of a monstrous creature tearing the hull in half with its sharp, deadly claws.

Despite the straps that tied him to the chair, and the bolt screws that secured it onto the floor, the immediate gust of wind, the air pressure in the craft, wrenched the chair he was sitting on and sucked him outside like a vacuum.

Scraps of metal and other debris flew with him as well. Portions of it hit Steve, smashing him just below the ribs and his leg. There was an immediate flare of pain but he didn't have the time to check if he had been critically wounded because he was outside the craft and free-falling.

He twisted and tumbled through the cloudless skies and still strapped to the chair. The merciless wind blasted against him painfully, his eyes watered.

Hurriedly, Steve unfastened the seat belts across his chest and freed himself from the chair. When he released the latch, the wind buffeted him backwards. At that point, he sensed the throbbing pain on his chest and right leg, where Steve could feel the unmistakable jagged metal shrapnel lodged in his flesh.

Still pitching forward, he made certain that he fell facing the ground. He arranged his limbs to maximize his surface area by adapting a sky-diving position. This would also ultimately help him slow his fall.

Steve watched as the bomber plane plunged ahead of him. The aircraft's weight combined with the gravity, made its descent faster. A cloud of smoke and fiery embers bellowing behind the fallen Valkyrie as it dove into the calm, blue waters below.

He wondered if it was going to explode.

It didn't.

The aircraft slammed into the ocean in a spray of water and debris, instantly snuffing out the fire and generating a tidal wave from the point of impact. With steam rising, it didn't take long for the bobbing super bomber to be swallowed by the churning ocean.

As Steve neared the surface of the water, he twisted about, making sure that he was standing perpendicular to the water and pressed his arms and legs together. With him standing straight as a pencil and with his toes pointed straight down, it allowed him to reduce the risk of him getting hurt terribly.

However, what he hadn't foreseen was a falling debris to hit him at the back of his head. Steve Rogers lost his bearing and flailed mid-air. Not a moment too soon, he slammed flat into the water with an agonizing _splat._

Dazed, in pain, and swallowing loads amount of water, Steve floundered. He was under and instantly scrambled his way up. It was fortunate that he was able to snatch a drifting debris and hauled himself up into the surface.

He had enough time to take a shuddering breath. There was pressure building at the centre of his temple and the back of his head was throbbing fiercely. Gradually, he became light-headed before finally losing consciousness.

 **oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Diana had been out hunting in the woods when she heard an odd, booming noise that came from the heavens.

It sounded like the skies was being ripped wide open.

She looked up, the deer that she had been aiming with her arrow, perked its head as well before it bolted away.

Diana allowed her prey to escape. There was more game to be found in the forest. She'll find another one to hunt that day.

She loosened her grip on her bow. The taut string creaked when she took the arrow and placed it back in her silver quiver, her blue eyes trained upwards.

Diana tried to see through the thick, awning of russet-coloured leaves that mostly covered the entire forest. Regardless, she was only able to discern the sliver of light and the faint glimpse of cerulean skies.

Concluding that she had better investigate the source of the noise, she leapt into her white horse and rode towards the direction where she assumed the sound had come from.

She was familiar with the terrain of her homeland. Hunting these woods in her years as an immortal, had allowed Diana to come to know it like the back of her hand.

Thus, it took her around a minute before she burst out from the shade of the trees and straight into the sweltering, mid-afternoon sun, just in time to see a big, bizarre object falling from the sky and slammed into the water in the distance.

Not wasting a moment, Diana tagged her mount and lead it galloping fast to the direction where she could survey the area where the thing had landed at a close distance.

 **oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

A little later, she stood on the white beach, with sands going into her sandaled feet, and the glare of the sun baking her like a fish left to dry beneath it.

Diana scanned overhead, her eyesight was good as any immortal and she could distinctly see some wreckage floating on the clear blue ocean that surrounded Paradise Island.

Her eyes narrowed when she saw something else floating out there.

It looked to be human.

After gazing at the form for a whole minute, Diana determined that it was indeed human; a human that she hadn't seen the likes before.

She hurriedly unstrapped the buckle that secured her quiver of arrows unto her back and placed it on the ground, along with her bow and other things that would become a hindrance to her.

It was time to escape the heat of the sun and go for a swim.

 **oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

It was a man.

Diana realized this as soon as she had her arms wrapped around his chest.

How could she be so certain about this?

It's because the person had no breasts!

This stranger had no mounds on his chests that Diana could feel beneath her arm, and this thought alone made her excited at the prospect of finally seeing a man up close.

 _There's a man in Paradise Island! A real man!_ Diana thought in joy, grinning from ear to ear. _I have so many questions to ask him!_

Diana had never swum faster than she did in that moment.

Using her right hand and her legs to keep them above water, she did a backstroke and headed back inland. Holding the man close to her chest with her left hand, Diana waded through the crystal blue waters with a wide smile still plastered across her face.

 **oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

She managed to swim towards the beach in no time. It wasn't such a difficult feat even when she was carrying a weight.

Diana wasn't out of breath in the slightest as she reached the shallow waters.

With the man remaining unconscious, she pulled him into the sun-baked white sands. Once he was completely out of the water, Diana knelt down beside him, sat back on her heels, and started studying him in silence.

She first noted the odd clothing he was wearing. It was very vibrant in a colour of blue, white and red, and obviously too tight, Diana could see the bulging muscles beneath that indicated that the man was at his peak of physical fitness.

The sun brought about the gold sheen from the man's wheat-colored hair. His face was perfectly angular, like molded after an Olympian God, and with the physique to prove it as well.

He had thick lashes clamped together from the moisture. Diana couldn't see the colour of his eyes but it must be beautiful like the rest of him. The man had long aquiline nose, full lips and a face that must had been constantly exposed under the sun.

He more or less looked like a golden God.

Unable to resist the curiosity that nagged at her, Diana started touching him.

 **oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Steve Roger woke up to the sensation of a hand moving across his face. Immediately, he felt sick, his stomach so full of water. He rolled to the side slightly and started coughing. His throat burn. It felt like someone stuffed and rubbed a saw dust down there. It chafed as he swallowed.

There was also a throbbing pain in some areas of his body, most specifically on the back of his head.

The hand on his face disappeared.

Steve slowly turned his head and saw a woman kneeling down beside him.

She was looking at him like Steve was the most interesting thing she had ever seen in her entire life.

The woman was giving him a grin so bright that it was nearly blinding.

"You're a man,"

Steve blinked at her rather stupidly.

"Yeah…" he managed to say, his voice cracked. Steve frowned, before adding, "I mean. Don't I look like one?"

"I don't know…I have never seen a man before." The woman told him, her words heavy with a foreign accent that Steve couldn't place _._

The woman continued to inspect him, in what Steve assumed, as curiosity.

Steve gave her a blank stare. _She hasn't seen a man before?_ He frowned in puzzlement. _How's that possible?_

There was moment of silence where the woman continued to give him such a beatific smile. Steve was starting to get a little bit disturb about the woman's scrutiny.

She looked like she had gotten herself an early Christmas present which she couldn't wait to unwrap.

She spelled like trouble.

"Oh…oh, I see.." Steve croaked out.

"What's your name?" Diana asked, leaning in a bit too close for Steve's comfort.

He tried his best not fidget while she peered at him with eyes radiating with so much innocence. She might have even eclipsed the way Steve had been like that, when he was still trying to enlist himself into the army.

"My name is - is Steve…" He began in a raspy voice, his throat still felt it had been stuffed with sawdust.

He tried to swallow but could only manage to cough.

"Steve…ro..ge vors -" suddenly he was wracked by a hacking cough, his throat burning.

"Steve…ro..gevors? Do you mean Steve Trevors?" The woman supplied.

Steve was still coughing and didn't have the time to clarify her.

He was getting dizzy again and he had trouble breathing.

 **oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Diana watched as the man continue to cough until she finally noticed the gush of blood and the metal shrapnel lodged between his ribs.

"You're bleeding," Diana said, getting worried while she inspected the rest of his body.

She found another injury on his right thigh and down his shin. There was also blood staining the sands behind the man's head, which could mean that the man was injured in the head as well.

Diana had been so awed by the sight of him and his masculine features that she had failed to examine him for possible injuries.

"I need to get you to the healer." She said hastily, leaning into him and curling an arm behind his broad shoulders.

She didn't want the man to die. And there she thought she would able to study him a little bit close.

 **oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Steve Roger's eyes nearly bugged out its sockets when the woman slowly lifted him off the ground, like he weight nothing, and was about to carry him somewhere - in bridal style - when he began to protest.

"I - I can walk by myself, Miss…" A red flush suffusing his face.

"I'm fine. No need to – to… I can walk by myself." Steve stated in a scratchy voice, trying not winced as he felt the throbbing at the back of his head.

Without offending her, he pushed her gently away, forcing the woman to release her grip around him, which was surprisingly powerful.

"Oh, ok." The woman said, her brows knitting. "If I can't carry you, perhaps I'll help you walk towards the horse."

Not waiting for him to reply, the woman slung Steve's arm over her shoulder and then she wrapped an arm around his waist. She proceeded to slowly stand up, allowing Steve to lean on her side, but he could feel her trying to carry most of his weight.

Steve was left wondering who the woman was.

He still hadn't asked her name.

Swallowing twice to prevent from sounding like a broken, crackling radio, Steve finally presented the question to her.

"May I know your name, Miss?"

She looked a few years younger than him, so Steve could hardly call her Ma'am.

"My name is Diana." She said to him, glancing at him.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss Diana…but where am I?"

"You're in Paradise Island… My homeland."

 **oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Despite him weighing more than she was, and a head taller than her, the woman was able to cart him off to her horse after Steve had been close to collapsing.

He was already half-conscious when she set him upright on the saddle and climb up behind him on the horse. Steve felt her arms slid on either side of him where the woman then took the reins.

He would have fallen off the horse if it weren't for her.

 **oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Drifting in and out of consciousness, Steve vaguely heard people talking in a foreign language nearby.

Both were women.

One voice was familiar.

 **oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

"You shouldn't have brought a man in here, Princess. Now, he knows this place. We must send him away before your mother finds out about this." Mala said Greek, looking worried.

"We can't! He's severely wounded and he needs our help." She argued.

"Wounded or not. Men can't be trusted, Princess." Her friend stated.

"No, this man hasn't done anything to me." Diana defended. "Please...he needs his wound tended to. I know he's not like the others. He was...very kind to me on our way here."

Diana implored her friend, omitting the fact that the man had been mostly half-conscious in her arms throughout the journey.

"All right, but we have to notify your mother about him." Her friend signed in resignation, finally giving in. " I'm sure the Queen won't like this at all.

"Thank you, Mala!"

"Don't thank me. I'm not going to be the only one who will treat his injuries. You will be assisting me as well."

"Of course." Diana said automatically.

 **oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

"What's his name?" Diana heard Mala asked as they were cleaning the man's wound and placing a healing salve on it.

They had to cut through his clothes to access some of the smaller injuries and clean it thoroughly to remove some slivers of foreign object.

Diana couldn't help but stare at him with interest. Never had she seen a man this close.

"His name is Steve Trevors." She told her friend as they dressed the wound.

Diana hoped the man would wake up soon. She had many questions to ask him about the Man's World.

 **oooOOOoooOOOoooOOOooo**

Steve was able to catch the last part of their conversation, hearing just in time for the woman, Diana, to reply with a wrong name.

He wanted to clarify the misunderstanding, but he was drifting into unconsciousness again before he could.

 _It's Steve Rogers…_ He thought.

 _Not Trevors…_

 _Steve Rogers._

 _The Cap -Captain…_

 _Captain America…_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'm so excited for the Wonder Woman movie next year! The trailer was so epic that I had gooseflesh and I couldn't stop watching it repeatedly. Anyway, after watching the trailer, I did some research about Wonder Woman's background. (I haven't read the comics of both) And after discovering that her love interest was Steve Trevor who crashed his plane near Paradise Island (In wiki, its said that the island might be located near Bermuda Triangle). Steve Trevor sounded like Steve Rogers. That's when I recalled Captain America crash landing the bomber plane Valkyrie in the Arctic, and I thought, hmn…what if Captain America didn't reach the Arctic and crash landed near Paradise Island? LOL. So this is the result. Like I said, I didn't read the comics just the Wiki of both. So I know that this story is soooo inaccurate with a lot of things and I'm sorry for that.


End file.
